intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yosryk Solanos
"I will always be traumatized of my past, but my real father is there...." -Yosryk Personal Quote Yosryk (Yo-sare-rick) Solanos or by his full name 'Yosryk Bertholdt Solanos '''is the 2nd born of the Solanos Royal Family. He is the son of the 1307th Supreme Chancellor Adrian Solanos , and Queen of Chancellor Haylin Solanos. He is also the younger brother of the Solanos Kids, being Matthew's younger brother. His personal guardian is Adrian's guardian/pet, a Magmaderon named Magma-Deris, aswell he's watched over by the Royal Guards and his father's close friend, Velteus Slimerius. Born into Royalty Yosryk Solanos was born a year and half later in the year 87 of 2780 GRS, born at Towers Plaza Hospital No. 4 around 9pm, he was born as a Tretstonian Drago, taking an entire image of his father. Unlike his brother Matthew, Yosryk shows more promising images of accepting the role of Monarchy, however since Matthew is the first born he may or may not be given the role due to Republic Royalty Standards . Kidnapped from Birth Just an hour after Yosryk's birth, Haylin and Adrian were waiting outside the NICU. When the little hatchling was cleared he was about to be brought to his mother when sudden smoke flooded the hospital corridor while the nurses and the parents were trying to ascertain the situtation an unknown figure kidnapped the young hatchling infant out of the nurse's arms. When the smoke cleared the infant was missing, and the parents were distraught, Haylin was shocked most that she had to be sent back to her hospital room with her husband to atleast recuperate. Meanwhile outside the hospital, a mysterious figure was reported seen carrying the young hatchling infant out before disappearing into the darkness. The Royal Police and Shanksville Police were sent across the entire Capital City to search for who might've kidnapped a Royal Heir. It became a massive manhunt for Yosryk, the Republic sent contacts into the UnderCity's Black Market to see if they can find who kidnapped the child. By the end of 87 of 2780 GRS, nearly 6 months since the incident, the grieving parents were given no results on their missing child. This became the first time ever in Republic Monarchy History when an heir was kidnapped and never returned. The parents focused hard to make sure their first born was never harmed, even during their times of work, they asked an old friend to watch over Matthew. Raised under the Empire While the Republic was searching for the young newborn, On the Lava World of Oltanis, Oltanian Vernindad; Reiner Bertholdt held the newly born Royal Heir. For reasons unknown, he decided to have a child of his own, however since most by Oltanian standards wouldn't marry a "deformed" Oltanian ;a term when an Oltanian has surgery or has a prominent change that makes them different amongst the populace; in this case Reiner's metal jaw, he decided it was atleast a way of revenge against the person that put him in this situtation; Supreme Chancellor Adrian Solanos. When he came to a secret Oltanian Hospital, he decided to change Yosryk's last name to erase his background with Adrian, he became Yosryk Bertholdt, named after his adoptive father. Yosryk meaning "Little Youth" in Oltanian was adopted aswell. Reiner's Little Boy Reiner made sure he raised his son with the greatest attention a father would give a child. However by Oltanian Standards, children that weren't drafted at birth were forced to start training the moment they reached 5 years old. However Reiner decided he'll personally train his Yosryk to what he sees fit. At first it was hard, but it was common for all young ones, however Reiner was more concerned since Yosryk was a Tretstonian Dragon, his body wasn't as natural strong built like Oltanians, so instead of pushing Yosryk's body to the limit, he gave him long periods of breaks, and instead gave him the Cloak/Stealth trait , a natural ability that Oltanians have developed over time. Unlike Matthew, who spend most of his infant years inside Adrian's stomach by natural instinct, Reiner being unable to repeat the process for Yosryk decided he can atleast give him a bed close to his side, while it would surffice the replacement, to Reiner he felt it wasn't enough for his son. He tried multiple attempts to atleast repeat, but he wasn't able to control insides like Adrian was able to. It didn't stop him from atleast raising Yosryk. Attacked by Jealousy Sometime around 93 of 2780 GRS, when Yosryk reached roughly 6 years old, Oltanis became attacked by the demons, while it wasn't a harvesting site, but it was mainly used for terror, several Jealously-Class Demons were found all around Oltanis, more specifically around Gorda City. One Jealously demon attacked the Oltanian Royal Palace, it was there it was going to target the Vernindad, however it decided to have more fun and attack the Vernindad's son. Possessed by the Jealously Demon, the child's behavior began to change dramatically, isolating himself to Palace Courtyards, to appearing out of nowhere and disappearing. This concerned his "father" a lot, to the point he had to rely on the Demon Hunter Academy, which by now was already attending the hunting parties on Oltanis, but since Reiner was very concerned on his son, he personally requested the Arch Master of Demon Hunter Academy, Cairne Grayson. It was there Yosryk came face to face to Arch Master, being Possessed before the Arch Master can react, the child disappears. After abit of a chasing through the palace, the highly skilled Arch Master pinned down the possessed child, grabbing his exorcism equipment, Cairne extracted the demon out of the Hatchling's body, the amount of pain caused by this left the child crying in pain, to which his father came in and comforted in. Reiner happy and relieved for his son's release of the demon, he paid the Arch Master, and returned with his life with his son. Off to the Capital When Yosryk was 7 years old, Reiner under a Peace Visa, decided to enroll Yosryk into the Republic's educational system, since he didn't want his son to grow up to be a brute, he thought that the Republic Education would be better for his son. However little did the Vernindad know, this would start a massive chain of events that affected the galaxy forever. School life at Towers Elementary Yosryk enrolled his first year at Towers Elementary, the same school that the Royal Heir Matthew Solanos, the two at first acted like they must've seen each other before, but the connection never clicked. Yosryk however being the son of the Oltanian Vernindad, he wasn't as welcomed at the school. Constantly bullied at school, all he can do was run off and hide throughout the school, Matthew feeling concerned tracked him down and gave him comfort, the only person that Yosryk trusted at school, was the Royal Heir. Eventually the two decided become close friends. The two will hang out together in class, and eat next to each other at lunch, though the school kids said that he's an Oltanian and that he cannot be trusted for what they did to the Republic. However Matthew didn't care, it'll reach the point where he brought Yosryk over to his home. There he was introduced to his parents, Adrian and Haylin. At first when he came across Adrian, it was as if looking into a mirror of his future self, the similarities of him to Adrian was almost exact, but to him the connection didn't seem to connect. Revelation ''I used to have a brother.... but....my parents said he was stolen from birth..." ''-''Matthew's quote that sparked the memory back into Yosryk. Adrian seeing Yosryk was shocked, to the point Haylin was shocked aswell, the aura resonating off Yosryk was exactly the same as Adrian's. Both were shocked to see that their long lost son missing for 7 years was right there infront of them. They wanted at first to keep it calm, letting be the parents be happy and calm, Yosryk however was still oblivious, he wouldn't just drop it all to accept his new family like that, but for now he was just happy he got someone there to be with at School. Yosryk after spending days with Matthew at his house, a connection started to form whenever he came around Matthew's Parents, this started to concern Reiner, he was fearing that one day Yosryk will uncover his true past, and his real identity. So his father forbade all the times Matthew offered Yosryk to come over. It reached the point Reiner had to forcibly hypnotize his son to remain at their house in Towers Plaza. However whenever Yosryk was grounded, Matthew would usually sneak out to get Yosryk out of his house, and the two would sneak back to the Tower. Usually ending with Reiner getting annoyed and getting Yosryk back. However one day, while sneaking out to the Tower, Yosryk's memory of his true father was sparked when Matthew mentioned he used to have a brother, but was stolen, it sparked something inside the dragon's head, something of what his father said one late night, about how he was taken from birth to protect him. It also did explain on how he never looked exactly like Reiner nor have any traits like an Oltanian. It became a moment till he stopped halfway across the Plaza Park shocked about all this effecting him. It wouldn't be before long when he confronted Adrian at the Tower, at first it was hard to accept, but after abit he told Adrian he was the long lost son. Adrian unable to take in, just smiled and kneeled down to the young hatchling and hugged him, crying abit. By reaction, Yosryk cried aswell for 7 years he was raised under the false parentship of Reiner, when in reality his real father was right before him hugging and crying. Family v. Oltanis ''"We, the Galactic Court Justices.... find in favor of the Royal Family, all evidence were in favor of them, in response all parental rights of Yosryk will therefore be given to the Solanos. No visitation, No child support, No rights of custody...." '' -The Galactic Court Justices of the Family v. Oltanis Case Around 94 of 2780 GRS, The Royal Family after talking to Yosryk finally managed to convince the young hatchling his family that he grew up with was actually a lie, sure Reiner made sure he was raised properly, but it wasn't the true family. After hearing this, he started to grow in more fear of his fake father. To the point the Oltanian Vernindad barged into the Executive Manor in a fit of rage. He yelled at the Royal Family for holding his son and taking him without parental permission. It reached the point Adrian stood up and argued that he was with Matthew, and it was fair. The two fathers argued, till it reached the point Adrian pulled out the truth card on Yosryk's parents, stopping Reiner in his tracks. He growled and took Yosryk out of the Manor, the last expression they would see is the worried expression the child gave out as they left the tower. Seeing the outrage of this, they waited for the next day. Thats when they pulled out the efforts to get their son back. Haylin decided to head back to Towers Plaza Hospital No. 4 while Adrian headed to Courts Towers, to file a case against Reiner. Meanwhile Yosryk was kept in a hypnotized state by Reiner while he prepared to leave the Capital City so they can return to Oltanis, even if he had to re-alter the entire Oltanian Education system, he wanted to make sure Yosryk would be raised properly and taken care far away from the Royal Family. During this hypnotic state, Yosryk's expression was empty but inside his mind he dearly wanted to see his real father so much to finally end the pain of what he lacked from Reiner.... a true father.... On Octoberius 10th, 94 of 2780 GRS, the Supreme Chancellor convinced the Galactic Court to take his case, and before long the Republic Police showed up at the Bertholdt Household and brought in the Oltanian Vernindad and Yosryk. This outrage was against the dwindling truce the Oltanian Empire, and Galactic Republic, Reiner yelled at, but since it was explained under Galactic Court Rules of Neutrality, the truce between Empire and Republic remained. However Yosryk was still kept in his hypnotic state acting like Reiner was his real father and defended him. It reached the point when they were brought to Courts Towers, Yosryk cried out to release his father, when Adrian saw this he felt disheartened that Reiner would resort to this to hide the truth from the child. Inside the Galactic Court section of Courts Towers, the Galactic Court Justices appeared, this shocked Yosryk out of his hypnotized state, to the point he was dizzy to the point he had to sleep. Reiner with some lawyers of his own, along with Adrian with some lawyers on his own it reached a massive stalemate. Matthew during this decided to sneak out of the courtcase and sneak out the sleeping Yosryk off to a private section of the Judicial building. When Yosryk came to, he was surprised to see Matthew again, it felt like ages since he's seen him. The two decided to walk around the Courts Towers talking about whats happening and try to reconnect lost years, while their parents kept battling it out in the court room. After nearly 3 days of arguing, the Galactic Court Justices came to conclusion, Yosryk and Matthew watched from the spectators section in the back hidden amongst the crowd, after a long pause the Justices declared in favor of the Solanos Family, they declared that Yosryk be immediately transfered to the the Solanos leaving Reiner with nothing. Matthew and Yosryk including Adrian and Haylin sighed with relief. Reiner distraught at this left the Capital City without a single emotion he didn't even say goodbye to his former son, however Yosryk felt something inside that wouldn't end. When everything finally settled down, Yosryk hugged his real dad, it was a real touching moment, a heart warming one. After 7 years raised under Reiner, Yosryk was welcomed back to his true family, finally feeling complete now. However....Reiner wouldn't go out alone.... Grown Years Yosryk now 20, argues with his brother on who will be the Supreme Chancellor, since according to Republic Royalty Standards the first born will assume the role of Supreme Chancellor, however, Matthew never wanted the title of Supreme Chancellor, upon seeing the political stability of the Republic showed that it wasn't going to last long, along the fact he wasn't much of a political figure. So Yosryk decided to take up the role of Supreme Chancellor from his father, already having experiences with Adrian and Haylin throughout his life, Yosryk accepted the role of Supreme Chancellor as his brother assumed the empty slot which his father left upon being Chancellor, the Republic General of SAFB. Now 10 years after taking role of Supreme Chancellor, and Yosryk now married to Lysandra, takes office with his wife. After a wonderful inauguration and celebration of royalty, Yosryk welcomes his wife to his family who welcomes her to the Solanos Family.